Pink Diamond (False)
Pink Diamond is a defective Gem member of The Diamond Authority. She was made from the "remains" of Pink Diamond. Her gemstone was put in chamber 77 in the White Diamond Space Station, and she became a secret project by White Diamond to revive her "as how she was supposed to be". Physical Appearance Despite being a diamond, she is only about as tall as Stevonnie, this possibly due to her being a defective Gem according to White Diamond. As the name implies, her main body color is pink, with pink hair, skin, and gemstone, her gemstone actually upside down, shaped in a side view of an actual diamond instead of the diamond shape. When shown in the White Diamond Space Station, her size was drastically altered for it to better match with her diamond type, closer matching Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond in size, this possibly part of White Diamond trying to make her the way she was supposed to be. When fixed by the other diamonds on Homeworld, she was still taller than she used to be, but only by a few inches, making her as tall as Garnet. After reforming in My Little Universe II due to Spinel's Rejuvenator, her form was drastically altered into that of a more standard Rose Quartz soldier, looking almost exactly like the Rose Quartz of the Crystal Gems. She wears an outfit similar to the uniform worn by quartz soldiers under Homeworld's rule, only there is a large pink triangle where a pink diamond would be. Personality After being "revived", she had seemingly lost much memory on what happened to her within the space station, claiming that at one point she was in her Diamond Palanquin, and the next she was on a Gem Warship going to Equus. Much of her excitement remained, though her assertiveness and child-like curiosity had dulled down slightly, as she was well aware that so much of the world had changed already, explained to her by her fellow diamonds. She had shown a bit of a higher head however, as she thought that the Crystal Empire was made in the Diamond's honor and considered it "neighborly" of them. History After much of the remains her gathered, they were brought back to the White Diamond Space Station, and Pink underwent numerous, and seemingly painful experiments to recreate her "in the way she was supposed to be". This was done within Chamber no.77, and became inaccessible outside White Diamond herself, and anyone who did wander in there unannounced will immediately be punished. Season 6 Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond, suspicious over White Diamond's plans, decide to go into Chamber no.77. While in there, a hurting and severely altered Pink Diamond stumbled out of her chamber, and pleaded for them to help her, but was held back by chains. It wasn't until after the space station lost power that Blue and Yellow rescued her, and brought her back to Homeworld. Season 7 It was discovered that Pink diamond's gemstone had been added onto, adding more weight and addition than Pink Diamond could handle, and she had to undergo a surgical procedure to remove the excess shards. Once she was well enough, Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond brought her to Equestria. She was brought to the Crystal Empire under Yellow Diamond's order, and during this stay it was revealed that she was going to stay there for a while, presumably to help her catch up with the world and to keep her out of range of White Diamond. She at a point found Lars Barriga, and brought him back to the castle to show Cadance and Shining Armor, finding Twilight Sparkle there too. When learning of her officially, she bowed to her, her respect to her for saving her fellow diamonds, and was put under their care as revealed by Cadance and Shining themselves. Much of her time from there was spent with Starlight Glimmer and Trixie. When she first heard about the true Pink Diamond, she at first denied the fact as she believed to be the real Pink Diamond. However, she started going around from there in order to find a straight answer (Starlight Glimmer, Aquamarine, and Porath), and only until afterwards did she finally believe that she was a fake. It took a talk from Rainbow Dash afterwards to calm down and started to try and better fill in her role, mainly for filling the role as a Diamond in spite of not truly being one. Season 8 Her role within Season 8 is shortened to a side character, being one of the Gems going with the rest of the Diamond Authority during their vacation across the universe, but remained on Earth during Grogar's reign. My Little Universe II Pink Diamond became one of the Gems who became rejuvenated thanks to Spinel's Rejuvenator, but took the longest to reform compared to the others. When she finally reformed, she was first met by Steven and Spinel, only somewhat knowing what gem type she was upon reforming, and unaware of Steven and Spinel's discomfort. She was shown around Beach City, and Little Homeworld by both Steven and Spinel, being brought to Funland Arcade, and then brought to Fish Stew Pizza with Sapphire and Lapis Lazuli. After eating though, she tried to leave but instead was allowed to stay the night. At that point though she was convinced that Steven and Spinel did not want her around, and tried to just leave until Blue, Lion, and Nora proceed to bring her to Amethyst, who Pink Diamond avertedly helped regain some of her memory. Steven and Spinel find her at the Barn House the next morning, and they make her understand it isn't that they didn't want her around, it's that she looked so much like Steven's mother. Pink Diamond explains to them how she always knew but didn't want to make it worse by saying anything about it, and Steven is able to connect with her. They all make amends, and Pink Diamond became allowed to stay. Abilities Healing Pink Diamond, much like the real Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz, is shown to be able to heal wounds and damages, first shown when she healed Amethyst after she bit her fingers.Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Gems Category:Sexless Category:Diamond Authority